Uta No Prince Sama - Haruka and Masato
by kittyangel1999
Summary: This is a fan fiction between Haruka and Masato. they both secretly have feeling for each other, but will it work out? the whole gang is there but this story is mainly a Haruka and Masato. It has a small kissing scene.


It was the day after STARISH had won the Uta-Pri award and everybody was in their separate rooms relaxing. Well everybody but one Hijirikawa Masato. Masato was walking down the hall to Haruka's room. No one would've guessed that the quiet, reserved Masato would be the first one to make a move on their beloved composer, Haruka. While Masato is making his way to Haruka's room, Haruka is staring out of the balcony thinking about the events that had happened the other night. Suddenly Haruka hears a knock on the door. When she goes to open it she's surprised by who is standing there.

"Hi Masato how are you?" Haruka inquires.

"Good, I was wondering if I could come in and talk to you for a little bit."

"Sure, I'll get some tea ready for us."

"OK, thank you Haruka"

"No problem, so what did you want to talk about?" Haruka asks while pouring the hot tea into two cups.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain" Masato replies as Haruka sets down the tea cups and sits next to him on the couch.

"It's ok Masato, you can tell me anything." Haruka reassures him.

"Thank you, it's just that there's something that I've wanted to tell you for a long time now. I have a lot of feelings for you Haruka, and I just wanted you to know that." Masato explains while Haruka gives him a confused look.

"What I mean to say, Haruka, is that I love you. I love you very much and I just wanted you to know that." Masato finishes explaining as Haruka gasps.

"Masato…."

"Haruka this is what I mean that I love you." Masato says as he leans over to kiss Haruka.

As Masato kisses Haruka, Haruka can't believe that he's doing that. As Masato pulls away from their brief kiss Haruka's mind is racing with thoughts.

"Masato…. I didn't realize that you felt that way toward me."

"I mean I've felt feeling toward you for a while now, but I figured that you loved someone else besides me." As Haruka finishes explaining Masato is shocked to find out that Haruka felt the same way towards him as he has felt towards her for a long time.

"No. Haruka you're the only woman I've ever loved this much."

"Really? T-that means so much to me."

"I'm glad to hear that." Masato says as he leans over to give Haruka another, more passionate kiss. As they pull away from each other, Masato starts wondering another question,_ 'what would happen if I proposed to her?'_

"Haruka, I was wondering something else."

"Yes, Masato?"

"I was wondering if if y-you would m-m-marry me?"

*gasp* from Haruka.

"Masato... I I I would be delighted to marry you. "Haruka says as Masato expresses a hopeful gaze.

"Thank you Haruka!" Masato exclaims as he hugs Haruka.

After that Haruka and Masato pull the rest of their friends together to tell them the good news. Everyone is shocked but at the same time happy for the couple.

"Congratulation's you two." Natsuki says.

"Yes I'm proud of you Masa; you finally learned how to convey your feelings." Ren says while smirking.

"Good luck on your life together." Tokiya says to the couple.

"Congrats!" Syo exclaims

"I'm so happy for you guys!" Ittoki says with his usual cheerfulness.

"Congratulations." Cecil says.

"Thank you everyone!" Haruka and Masato say.

A few months later were Haruka's and Masato's wedding day. Haruka was dressed up in a beautiful white gown. The gown was a strapless dress with jewels sown into it. Her hair was pulled up into a pretty bun and she looked stunning. Masato was wearing a white tuxedo that had blue accents on it. As Haruka walked down the aisle everyone stares at how beautiful she looked, especially Masato. After they exchanged their vows and sealed it with a kiss they walked down the aisle together. At the reception party the danced many dances together. After the reception everyone went home and then Haruka and Masato happily lived together the rest of their lives.


End file.
